Damning an Angel
by A Single Drop of Blood
Summary: When Bella's life is in danger, Edward must make a choice should he damn the one he loves or let her die? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Choice

Damning an Angel 

"Bella!" I called out to her, but heard no answer. I ran at a human speed, but only because six voices screamed mental warnings, to her burning truck.

Her truck was completely totaled, smashed up against a huge tree. Upon impact, it had caught fire. And I watched it happen. I was in so much shock that I did not react at all as she swerved to avoid a fallen tree in the road, flew past me, and smashed, screaming, into a tree. I suddenly remembered something she said to me two years ago.

_"If you make us a Volvo pretzel around a tree, you'll probably be able to walk away. "True." I had smiled slightly. "But, I won't be able to."_

No. No. She _had to _survive. She just had to. There was no way that she was allowed to just _die_. She couldn't…I won't let her.

I tore the door open, screaming her name frantically, desperate for an answer. Nothing. I reached inside to help her out, when the smell of her blood hit me full on. The impact was so strong it knocked me to the ground. I held my breath, and it helped a little, but the smell of it was still on my tongue. I ran back to Carlisle.

"Carlisle." I gasped for air, hyperventilating in panic. "There's so much blood…I can't get near her!"

_Do you need me to get her?_ I nodded, and he took off towards my angel, trapped in a burning truck.

"Jasper." He was at my side in an instant.

_Yes?_

"How is she doing?" To a normal person, or even a normal vampire, this would have been an odd question to ask. But since Jasper could read emotions, he would be of great assistance. He looked in concentration towards the truck.

His knees suddenly shook below his weight, and I pulled his arm around my shoulder for support. He glanced at me briefly in thanks before looking back to Bella. He soon was mirroring her emotions. His mind was full of confusion and pain, extreme pain. His hand shot up to his hand and he gripped his forehead. He was working hard to keep up his connection with Bella.

_Edward, she's bleeding bad, and knows it. She's really scared and…well confused mostly. I'm not sure why, though..._

I looked desperately into the blazing car, searching for Bella. My eyes fell upon her quickly, and I gasped at what I saw. Her head was bleeding badly, and, with the sharp impact into the tree, the car was crushing against her. I didn't know how much time she had left. She would have to get to a hospital immediately!

"Carlisle, hurry." I spoke quickly; the humans wouldn't be able to hear me, but a nod from Carlisle, showed me that he did. I was looking back to Bella when Jasper gasped almost inaudibly.

"Jasper?" My voice was full of panic. His eyes were dead, empty. What had just happened to Bella? "Jasper? What…what happened?"

"Nothing. I sense absolutely nothing from her. I think she's gone unconscious." His voice was shaky and he still could not stand without my support. Oh no, Bella!

"Alice. Help Jasper." And she was supporting Jasper in an instant. I took off toward Bella, barely keeping a human speed. Carlisle looked to me in surprise when I arrived next to him.

"I thought you couldn't stand this much blood?"

"I don't care. She's hurt badly, Jasper says she's unconscious. I will _not_ just stand here!" I tore at the truck, breaking off piece by piece. My clothing caught fire, but I ignored it. It didn't hurt as badly as the thought of losing Bella did. I finally reached her and, carefully, always carefully, especially now, I lifted her out of her seat, cradling her in my arms.

My poor Bella. Her face was burnt, her arms blackened, her hair full of black particles of smoke. Her breathing was shaky from inhaling so much smoke, and she was growing colder by the minute. I can't believe I let this happen to her.

"Bella. Oh, Bella. Could you ever forgive me?" If I could have cried, tears would have been streaming down my face. I brought her to Carlisle, and he brought her to his car, carefully setting her in. He beckoned for me to come in the car, too. I did do without a thought. Carlisle pulled in the car to go to the hospital. I looked back and saw the other members of my family driving behind us. At the scene of the accident, firefighters had just arrived, and were beginning to put out the fire. I turned back to Bella and held her hand, crying tearlessly from the backseat.

Carlisle drove in the direction of the hospital, but passed the turn, instead, going straight. I glared at him from the backseat.

"Carlisle, this isn't a time for a detour. Bella needs-"

"Bella," he interrupted, a tone of authority creeping into his voice, "is my first priority right now, Edward." His voice was sharp, and I clamped my lips together angrily. What in the world was Carlisle thinking? My anger lessened slightly when worry took its place; Bella's heartbeat was growing unstable.

"Carlisle?" I knew he could hear it. He was closer than I was to her. He only shook his head slightly and kept on going. I growled softly under my breath.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." I stopped growling. He never used my full name. What on Earth was he thinking? "Do you not trust me?"

"I trust you plenty, Carlisle." My voice was distant, distracted; Bella's heartbeat had stopped for a few seconds. I started breathing again when it restarted.

"Then what is the problem?"

"The problem," I was not really paying attention. My thoughts all centered around Bella right now. Listening to her jagged breathing. Worrying over her unsteady heart. I did not want to be arguing with Carlisle right now. Bella needed attention. "The problem is that Bella needs acre right now, and you know it. I don't know what you're planning, but I know you can hear her heart. I don't know how much longer it will hold up. I don't want to lose her, Carlisle. I can't." By now I was shaking, crying tearlessly.

Carlisle looked back at me. "I know, Edward." His voice was calm and even, trying to soothe me. "I have her best interests in mind, trust me." I sighed in resignation, and stared angrily out the window. I only then noticed that we were on the path to our house. I perked up, trying to read his mind.

_You will see in due time what I am thinking, Edward. For now, it would be in your best interest not to try to read my mind._

Damn it. What was the point of being able to read minds, if I couldn't use this gift? I pressed my forehead against the window and tried to calm down. Carlisle had something he was planning, and I just had to trust him. For now. If things got bad enough with Bella, I'm sure Carlisle would help Bella immediately, no matter what he was planning. I would not allow Bella to die. It is not an option.

We pulled up to the house, and I leapt from the car. Jasper and Alice pulled out behind us. Alice looked at me pointedly in the eye. I singled out her thoughts.

_We heard everything, Edward._

I sighed. Of course they heard everything. "That doesn't change my opinion. I stick by everything I said."

_I know what he is planning, Edward. And don't even think about checking my mind for what it is. If Carlisle doesn't want you to know yet, you should respect that._ I nodded once, glaring at her._ Look, Edward. Just promise me one thing. Hear him out._

"Fine." I spat. I whipped around and flew to Bella, lifting her out carefully. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme froze at the smell of her blood. Only Carlisle was still breathing. He was lucky he was so desensitized. I cradled Bella in my arms. Her heartbeat thumped unsteadily, the space in between the beats growing slowly longer. I ran into the house, panic creeping though my every molecule. I found Carlisle in the room we used as a dining room when humans came to the house. I set Bella gently down on the table. The others all filed in behind me. I walked around the table, until I was next to Carlisle. Alice went to his other side and handed him the small black box he held his medical supplies in at home. He took out a variety of tools, and began to examine Bella, checking her over for serious injuries.

_Not good. Not good. It is just as I was afraid._

"Carlisle?" What is he afraid of? What is going to happen to my Bella, my angel?

_Edward. I am sorry to have to say this. I know that you hate this topic, but right now it is inevitable._

No.

"Unacceptable. I refuse. There has to be something else." No way was I going to turn Bella. There has to be another way. There just had to be.

"Edward." Alice said calmly, soothingly. "It must be. I have seen it in countless visions. Edward." I was growling softly. "It must be. It's got to happen. If you don't, she'll…she'll…die, Edward." I flinched. No. I wouldn't let her die. I couldn't curse her to this eternal damning. I just couldn't. But, would she really _die_? If she died, I couldn't go on. Not knowing that I could have done something. But was turning her really better?

"I don't…_know_." I put my face in my hands. A feeling of calming washed over the room, but it did nothing to help me.

_Edward. If you are going to save her, you need to turn her. Now._ Carlisle's thoughts echoed through my head, and I sighed.

"I'll…I'll do it." I mumbled softly. Oh, why did this have to happen to Bella? Now she would be cursed with me. All but Carlisle left the room, though all had their thoughts with me. Most comforting. Rosalie's thoughts made me angry rather than calm.

_About time something happened to that girl. He wouldn't have turned her otherwise, and that girl is really messing Edward up. So, yeah, I guess I'm kind of glad that she got so hurt. And no, Edward. I don't mean the actual fact that she got hurt. I mean the fact that you are _finally_ turning her._

I sighed. Carlisle looked at me comfortingly.

"I understand, Edward. Turning you was very difficult, for, as you well know, it was my first time trying to turn someone. I'll be here." His voice was soft, as if he was admitting some shameful fact about himself. _Actually,_ his thoughts continued, _I wasn't sure I would be able to stop drinking from you. Your human blood was very sweet you know. You and Bella have something else in common, then. But back to the point. This will be difficult, Edward. That, I am not denying. But, I do believe that you will be able to do this._

"Thank you, Carlisle." I whispered it, the air in my voice suddenly vanishing. I took a deep breath to try to calm myself. It didn't help. In fact it made things immensely harder as the scent of her blood filled my senses. The monster in my chest growled softly. I shook my head to clear it. I had to keep control. For Bella.

"Edward." Carlisle looked to me, his eyes telling me what I didn't want to hear. The time was now. I had to turn her.

I slowly curled my lips back to expose my unnaturally sharp teeth. I brushed her hair aside, and whispered into her ear, "Can you ever forgive me?" I took a deep breath and bit into her neck.

It was delicious. Even better than I remembered. The monster in my chest erupted. I wanted to drink more. If only I could drink a little longer, just a little more, then I would be satisfied.

No. If I lost control, if I let my demons have their way, it would cost Bella her life. I forced myself to pull away, wiping my mouth on my sleeve. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.

Immediately after I pulled away, Bella awoke into consciousness, screaming. I cringed. Her screams tore my heart out. I had done this to her. I had done it. I've cursed her for an eternal life like mine, never to eat, sleep, or be human again. Bella screamed in agony as the venom slowly spread through her body. The process would take three days, Three days of torturous pain, and then it would be over. Just three days. I ran over to her and knelt beside her.

"Shh…shh…It's ok, Bella. Only three days. Just three days and it will all be over." I grabbed her hand as I saw the transformation beginning to show. I watched her burns slowly diminish until her skin was a dim pale.

_And so it begins._ I looked up to Carlisle, whose thoughts startled me. I had completely forgotten that he was still there with my worries over Bella.

"Everything will be fine, Edward."

"I hope so."

Bella's screams brought my full attention back to her. Carlisle left the room for the two of us to be in peace.

"The fire! Someone put out the fire! Edward!" Bella's voice tore me apart. I had not moved an inch since I had sat down beside her two days ago. Bella had already changed almost completely. Her hair had grown more silky and soft. Her skin, though it was slightly paled already, was as pale as mine by now. Her figure had grown slimmer, giving it a more filled out form. Her nails, before short and stubby from frequent chewing, were now long and normal. All that was left to change was her eyes. I shivered as I thought of her eyes, blood red from her human blood. It would take a year before they turned the golden color that animal drinkers had.

I jumped when Jasper knocked on the door. I laughed shakily. It had been a long time since someone has snuck up on me.

"Come in, Jasper."

"Hey, Edward. How is she?"

"Today is the last day."

Jasper walked around the bed we placed Bella in the first day and knelt down beside her. I watched him curiously.

_I'm going to try to take some of her pain away by living through the last day with her._

"Thank you, Jasper." That was brilliant. If Jasper took some of her emotion away, this wouldn't be so hard on her. I watched him as he stared, concentrating, at her, when he went rigid. It was working. I felt waves of calm and peace spread throughout the room and, despite the situation, smiled. Everyone was so cooperative. No one asked me to anything. I could spend all my time with Bella. My smile widened when I saw her shoulders relax slightly, her twitching start to slow.

Finally, finally, the day ended. The transformation was complete. I sat by her into the early hours of the morning. At about three in the morning, she opened her eyes, gasping. I leapt up. She was awake!

"Edward?" She sat up in a non-human movement, and it disconcerted her. She wobbled, losing her balance. I caught her arm, chuckling.

"After all this, how is it you are still as clumsy as ever?"

Her eyes shot to me, and a huge grin lit up her face. I gasped. She was breathtaking, even more beautiful with her nearly translucent skin. "Edward." She said happily.

She reached out with a hand, towards me. I took it and pulled her to me, holding her close, no longer having to hold back against her. She then pulled back, the most bizzare expression on her face.

"Bella?" My voice had a slightly anxious edge to it. She was examining her hand, taking in the now translucent color. She looked up to me, moving again faster than she was used to. I smiled warmly at her. Her eyes were still uncomprehending.

"Bella? Is something the matter?" My voice was unworried now, she was smiling slightly. She suprised me when she jumped up and ran out of the room. I jumped up, running after her. What on Earth? I was walking past Alice's room when her thoughts caught me off balance.

'Stop worrying, Edward. She's in here.'

I opened the door slowly, but I didn't see Bella. Alice nodded towards the bathroom. I smiled, walking into it. Bella was standing in front of the mirror, examining every inch of herself. She smoothed down her hair, examined her now long, beautiful nails, and simply beamed as she noted her translucent skin color. Ah. So that was it. She hadn't realized yet that she was a vampire.

I chuckled. "Found you." I murmered softly, placing one hand around her waist. I took her hand, pulling her closer to me. She still examined herself in the mirror. I reaned over to kiss her hair, when she gasped.

"Something wrong?" She looked over to me, her eyes playing through a million emotions. The one that startled me the most was fear. What did she have to be afraid of?

"Bella?" My voice was cautious.

"My eyes." Her voice was beautiful, and small, afraid. "My eyes are...red."

"All young vampire's eyes are red for the first year or so. It is the remains of your human blood." She calmed doen immensely after that.

"So." She looked up at me.

"Now that we are done with the examination, you should eat." For some reason, this excited her immensely. I looked at her curiously.

"I guess you can't deny me anything can you?"

I laughed. Oh yes. I told her before she could not see me hunt. "Sorry to dissapoint." I was still chuckling. "But we aren't hunting yet." Her face fell a small amount.

I smiled. "Carlisle brought us back something." I took her hand, pulling her out of Alice's bathroom. "I'll be right back." I promised. She looked immensely sad that I was leaving.

"Promise." I winked. I stepped out, closing the door behind me. I ran down the stairs, and out the door, running into the forest. I had to get where she couldn't hear me. I finally reached the river by our home, sat down, and began to cry tearlessly.


	2. Chapter 2: Abilites

How could I do this to her? I know it is what she wanted but...the memory of her screaming, writhing in agony for those three horrible days...I shuddered. It was not my vampire memory that would forever burn the image in my mind. I have eternally damned my angel! How could I?

My mind began to spin in circles before I decided that this was what Bella wanted, so I should be happy. We would be together forever now, a small voice in the back of my head said reassuringly. I left it at that before slowly, still faster than any human, but slower than I usually ran, heading back to the house.

The instant I reached the house, Bella flew into my arms. I embraced her tightly, no longer needing to hold back. She was no longer breakable as glass, human, frail, weak. She was a vampire, strong, fast, and more beautiful than ever. I smiled, and kissed the top of her head. I held her hand as we looked around the house for Carlisle.

We found him in the dining room. He held a large cup in his hands. I could smell the animal blood from within it. I felt Bella stiffen beside me, affected for the first time from the smell of fresh blood. I sighed internally as I watched her try to decide whether or not she wanted it. The latter proved incorrect, though, for when Carlisle held out the cup to her, she drank from it greedily. It was soon empty. Carlisle handed her another cup, and after a few more cycles of this, she was finished. I was surprised. Her appetite seemed rather small. Then again, she always was full of surprises.

_Soon, you should see if she has any abilities._ Carlisle thoughts said calmly, though he was at the moment talking to Bella about something I wasn't listening to. I tilted my head forward slightly in response, and Bella did not miss it. She looked quizzically towards me, but I shook my head.

"Are you done?" I asked her, though I already knew she was.

She nodded, and walked over to me, taking my hand unthinkingly, naturally. I smiled.

I brought her back to my room, _our_ room, and sat her on the futon next to me. She looked at me, a million questions burning in her crimson red eyes.

We both began to speak at the same time, and we both smiled shyly in response. I let her go first.

"Umm…" she began, looking me up and down quizzically. I, in response, I gave in and looked myself over. I saw nothing wrong.

"Yes?" My voice, though on the outside was calm, had a concerned underlining. Her eyes flashed to something on me that only she saw.

"What _is_ that? And why does it keep...changing colors?"

What on Earth? Well, I guess that would be a yes to the abilities question Carlisle had... but…what was it?

"What does it look like?" I, nervously, spoke at a speed in which a human wouldn't have heard. She reacted to it, her eyes darting to something slightly to my right. I looked over my shoulder, but saw nothing.

She thought a moment about her answer before speaking at the same speed. "Well, there …something… that have been surrounding all of you in many different colors. They look like...auras…they have a cloudy look to them…I don't know quite how to describe it. It kind of floats around you. Before, when you asked me what is looked like, a new color came in."

Could it be? "Bella, I think you can see emotions."

She looked at me, uncomprehending.

"Well, when I asked you the question, I was nervous, so a new color came up in my...aura…thing…. anyways, I think you see auras in colors, with different colors representing different emotions."

"OK. Cool. Sort of like Jasper." I nodded, and she beamed at me; it took my breath away. Her perfect teeth gleamed in the light of the room. She was so...perfect, an angel of pure beauty. I didn't deserve her.

"We should go tell the others," I said finally, when I could find my voice. She hopped up and we went down to the front hall, where we were soon joined by the rest of my family, no..._our_ family. I beamed, ecstatic at the thought.

"Hi." Bella said shyly. She looked at each of them, taking in their…emotions, just as Jasper could test an atmosphere. He looked, uncomprehending towards Bella, probably checking her emotions, just as she was testing his. When he caught her eye, though, he looked away quickly, nervously.

We waited a moment while all but Carlisle and Alice, who had already seen what she looked like, took in her image. Jasper smiled at her, and his thoughts told me he was glad he was not the only one who would have trouble. I scowled at that. Rosalie stared at her in astonishment and (could it be?) jealously. Bella, could she have blushed, would have been crimson by now. Like her crimson red eyes, I thought suddenly. I pushed the thought from my mind, clearing my throat. The others looked at me, expectantly.

"Bella," I looked down at her and smiled before looking back up to my family, "it seems, has an ability." They looked to her in surprise, waiting.

"I can...I can see emotions in … auras." She stuttered, nervous for the second time in front of my family. She looked to Jasper, smiling. "It works sort of like how Jaser test emotions in the atmosphere, I guess."

Jasper beamed. _Awesome! We have similar abilities!_

Bella smiled at him in response.

Alice's thoughts then interrupted mine.

_Edward._

Alice's face was in a small "O" of horror, but in all the commotion (of the family welcoming Bella), no one else seemed to notice. I singled out her thoughts, and was instantly sharing her vision.

_I was in the forest bout twenty miles from my house. I distinctly smelt wet dog everywhere, but saw nothing. I remembered, then, that Alice couldn't see them in her visions._

_"So, the Cullens took Bella, huh?" I recognized Sam Uley's voice, but didn't see him anywhere._

_"Yes." An invisible Jacob Black answered, and I could imagine how his arms would be shaking now. He absolutely loathed my family, no, my species. I wondered if he would hold such a grudge towards Bella as well, but my thoughts were interrupted._

_"And you have reason to believe that they are breaking the treaty?" Again, Sam's calm voice._

_"Yes. In the forest by Bella's house, Bella told me she was planning to become one of the leeches." Jacob's voice was infused with an odd combination of remorse and hatred. Remorse for her. Hatred for my kind, well, now, her kind, too. _

_"Then let's go." I heard several ripping sounds, probably a transformation, and then the sounds of movement, heading towards our house, at speeds that even I could not reach. If they continued at such a speed, they would be at our house in about ten minutes!_

Both Alice and I simultaneously growled, though my anger was more apparent, my roar, it was more of a roar than her growl, filled the house. Everything stopped. They all looked at us, expecting one of us to explain.

"The dogs. We've broken the treaty. They're coming to fight."


	3. Chapter 3: Jacob

Everything was frozen. Like time itself had stopped. No one moved. All eyes were on Alice and I, though our eyes were fixated on one person.

Bella's eyes were full of mixed emotion, but exactly what those emotions were was hard to tell…

I mentally sighed. _This_ was the time that I wished that I could know what she was thinking. If I knew exactly what was upsetting her, I could comfort her! But I had no idea if she was upset because we would be fighting, or simply that the dogs were coming in the first place! If I couldn't even figure out what was wrong, there was no way I could comfort her.

_Why is Edward staring at me?_

My eyes widened in surprise. That was Bella's voice in my head, perfectly clear. What was going on? I can't hear Bella's thoughts. She is the one exception to mental abilities, so why could I hear them now?

_He's confused? No one has said anything except him, what is there to be confused about? But… it's not only confusion, there is surprise too… what the heck is going on?_

Was it possible? Her resistance to mental abilities was something that applied to Bella as a human, but now that she was a vampire, I could read her thoughts. I smiled in relief. Finally, _finally_, I would know just what my angel was thinking.

_Why is he smiling? Not that I mind, I love his smile, but…the confusion is gone, now there is relief and happiness. Just what is going on here? Why is he laughing!?_

I was laughing, unable to hold in my amusement at her confusion. The others all stared at me. I only shook my head. I would tell them later…

I walked swiftly over to Bella, wrapping my arm around her waist upon arrival. She smiled, and I smiled back.

_Thank god that my heart doesn't beat anymore… the whole heart-jumping-out-of-my-chest-every-time-he-touched-me thing was getting really embarrassing. I don't blush anymore either…_

I leaned down, moving my lips to her ear so that only she could hear me, whispering, "But I miss your blushing."

She gasped silently, turning to look up at me in surprise.

_I thought he couldn't read my thoughts! But, maybe now that I'm a vampire, he can read my mind…_ She looked up to me now, and I smiled down at her, amused at how quickly she was working everything out. She was much more perceptive than I gave her credit.

_Am I right?_

I nodded, smiling, and she smiled back, her dazzling face stunning me for a moment. She was more beautiful than before, if possible. I realized then that she really was a vampire then, that I didn't have to treat her so fragile-like. She wasn't breakable, in fact, as a young vampire, she was probably stronger than me right now. A small voice in the back of my head wondered if kissing her would be the same…

I banished the thought, trying to get rid of the emotion before Bella could detect it.

_Edward, I saw that. Oh, you are so busted! _She mentally laughed, and I looked away, embarrassed. Jasper looked at me curiously, and I glared at him to make him look away.

"Um, _hello_," Rosalie said, her voice impatient and annoyed ( more than usual). "Are we forgetting that the dogs are coming? Does somebody have a plan, or are just going for the random attack?" she said skeptically.

"Rosalie has a point," Emmett said.

Carlisle nodded slightly, before turning to me. "How far away are they now?"

I looked out the nearby window, searching. I didn't see anything. "I can't find them." I muttered, confused.

"They have to be there," Jasper said, coming up to look too. After a minute, he sighed. "OK, maybe I'm blind too… but… I do smell them, and it's kind of close…"

Alice frowned. "Well, werewolves aren't invisible. They have to be somewhere, we just have to figure out where that somewhere is." She closed her eyes for a moment, and, when I looked into her mind, saw an image of the back door opening. "Oh, the-"

Suddenly an overpowering, disgusting scent hit me, and I growled. The others growled, too. Except Bella. She looked like she was fighting with herself.

_I don't want to hate them. They are my friends! Who cares if I am a vampire now, Jake won't hate me… will he?_

I was at her side in an instant. "It's not your fault. It's part of who you are now. The enmity is rooted too deep." She looked up at me, and the sadness was obvious.

A loud cracking sound echoed through the house as the back door was smashed down, and the smell was suddenly overpoweringly strong. A sixteen-year-old boy stepped through the doorway, furious. Shivers were running down his arm at an alarming pace; he was barely under control.

"Jacob," Carlisle greeted him respectfully, though I knew him long enough to detect the anger underneath, even if it was deeply hidden.

"Dr. Cullen," Jacob sneered, his face an angry mask. He said Carlisle's name like he was washing his mouth out with soap. I growled softly, when Bella tightened her grip on my arm.

_No, Edward. Don't, please._

I stopped growling.

At the moment, Bella was out of Jacob's view. She was hidden behind me, already partially hidden behind the staircase. Jacob glanced at me quickly, looking to see if Bella was with me. He apparently didn't see her, and his eyes narrowed at me.

_Where is she, leech? I know you have her here._

I held his gaze, not speaking.

_Where is Bella?_

I refused to speak, and the others, noticing our private conversation, kept silent. The shivers flew faster down Jacob's arms.

_Leech, I know she is here. You can't hide her. You broke the treaty. _

"You don't know that," I said coolly, finally speaking.

"Oh, don't give me that crap!" he exclaimed. "She's here! You broke the treaty! I know you did, and I-"

Jacob cut off suddenly, when a dark brown hand reached over to him, residing on his shoulder. I followed the arm until I found Sam Uley's face, full of calmness. Jacob turned over to Sam, who was shaking his head slightly. Jacob's shoulders dropped, his fists unclenched.

_Ugh. I hate when Sam does that, when Jake is like this. Sam doesn't rule his life! He can do what he wants. Not that I want him to fight, but still, it drives me crazy!_ Bella's upset thoughts echoed through my head, and I wished that she didn't keep herself hidden right now, wished that I could comfort her right now.

Sam Uley stepped forward, moving himself in front of Jacob so that he could see us without looking over Jacob's shoulders. Jacob stepped back wordlessly, his face a stone mask. Bella mentally murmured various profanities upon seeing Jacob's expression, causing me to frown. I'd never heard her swear before, and now she was, to use the old human phrase, swearing like a sailor…

Sam cleared his throat, trying to slightly dissolve some tension. We all looked at him.

"As you know, we are here because we have a dilemma. We have reason to believe," My god, he sounded like a lawyer… "that Bella, having seen her last at the car crash, is currently residing with you." Enough with the complicated speech, just get to the point. I stared fidgeting slightly, moving back and forth at an inhuman speed. Bella glared at me, and I stopped fidgeting, paying attention to Sam's speech again.

"… so we would like to look around." Sam finished. Embry nodded behind him, as if to say, "Yeeahh" like a child would. I rolled my eyes. Bella looked disapprovingly at him, and I pressed my lips together to keep from smiling.

Emmett seemed furious. "You think that, just because you _think_ you know something, that… that gives you the right to storm onto our property and 'take a look around?'"

"Emmett," I warned quietly.

_Look, I'm sorry, Edward. I know that they are right, but I mean come on! They act like they have special rights to look around our property!_

"They do," I whispered tensely.

_What do you mean? The treaty didn't… say that, did it?_

I nodded once, and Emmett groaned angrily. He threw his arms up into the air and stormed up the stairs. Rosalie pursed her lips, fighting a smile.

_Normally I'm the one to storm away… Way uncool, now it'll look like I'm copying him… oh well…_ And Rosalie ran up the stair after him.

Sam Uley looked around the room, keeping his expression calm. _No need to get angry. We have the right to look around. It's all in the treaty. No need to get angry._

Huh. I thought he was the calm one in the bunch. He just keeps himself calm by … well, to be honest, pretty much being a record player… I looked over to Carlisle, awaiting his decision. He would be the one to decide.

Carlisle looked straight ahead, his expression not showing anything. _I have no choice, Edward. It's in the treaty, and if we refuse, we will look guilty._ I frowned as Carlisle nodded once. Sam disappeared out the door along with his pack as they searched the yard. Once the door closed again, Bella stepped forward, nervous. I wrapped my arm around her waist.

_Edward?_ I looked at her. _Why are you hiding me?_

"If they find you, they'll know that we broke the treaty. And with the treaty broken, there is nothing to stop them from breaking the peace we have held for years." I said quietly, speaking too low for the dogs to detect.

_So… what happens when they look in the house?_

She glanced at something by my shoulder, and I didn't need to look to know I wouldn't see it. She was seeing the uncertainty around me, just as Jasper did as he stood across the room.

_You don't know?_

I shook my head. "We'll just have to hide you."

_I don't want to hide from Jake and the others._

I sighed, and brought her closer, trying to comfort her. I held her there for a minute, when I heard Embry's thoughts echo through my head.

_She's not out here. I guess we have to check the house. Damn it, Jacob better be right about this. We will look like idiots if we don't find her…_

Crap. They're coming in. Bella looked at my aura, and I didn't need to explain as I pulled her up the staircase and into my room. There I waited with her, both of us listening as the dogs searched the house. I sighed, realizing it was only a matter of time before they came to my room. There was a pause in front of my door. Bella looked to me, confused, when it didn't open.

_No, she won't be in there. Too obvious._ Sam's thoughts said calmly. The others walked away, but I still smelt Jacob standing in front of the door, conflicted.

_And it would be just that obviousness that would make it the perfect place for her to be. Right, Edward?_ And the door creaked open slowly. In a flash, it closed, and Jacob was leaning against it, his expression smug as he saw me.

Once he saw Bella, though, his smug smile fell. Instead he looked severely upset.

_I had no idea that he felt this strongly about his hatred. But I can't tell, is it for me? Does he hate me now?_ At the end, Bella's 'voice' was shaking, afraid of the answer to her question. I shook my head, and that made her slightly happier.

How could she care so much about what he thought, when he was the sole enemy of what she had become?

"Bella," Jacob whispered softly in greeting. All previous signs of anger had vanished.

_No… I knew it was true, but… oh, Bells… now there is no way to repair our relationship… she's done it, she's become one of them… I just can't believe it…_ Jacob's thought were accompanied by a wave of depression and disbelief.

"Jake," Bella answered, her voice just as soft. Jacob slowly looked into her eyes, starting when he saw them.

_Blood red? Oh, please, please tell me she's not like Victoria. I distinctly remember that vampires who drink from animal's eyes are black or gold, whereas those who drink from humans, are the blood red color of Bella's eyes…. Oh God, no Bella… does she…?_

I growled suddenly, ending the silence that had followed Bella's greeting. "Of course not, you filthy dog. Young vampire's eyes are red for the first year – it's the remains of their human blood," I spat.

Bella's face fell then, her eyes staring in disbelief at the dog. _He thought I drank from humans? How could he think that? How could he _ever, ever_ think that? Doesn't he know me at all?_ _Can he seriously think I am a monster? That I would drink from the very people who accepted me into this town on my very first day? That I would sink down to the vile level of drinking from a human?_ Bella was glaring daggers at Jacob by the time se reached the end of her thoughts. Jacob flinched under her gaze.

"Bella, I-" Jacob began, trying to explain himself.

"How could you ever think that?" Bella asked, her voice still a silent whisper.

"Bells, please." _Oh god, what was I thinking? Of course she wouldn't…_

"Jacob, I think it's time you left," Bella said coldly, her crimson eyes freezing over, her voice a winter frost, chilling the boy's very being.

He stared at her in disbelief, hurt obvious on his face. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He swallowed hard, and tried again. "Bells,-"

"Leave, Jacob. Now." She was growling softly, and it was a chilling and menacing tone. Jacob flinched, before opening the door behind him and slipping out the door.

"Bella," I murmured softly. Her face fell when she looked into my eyes, and she collapsed into my arms


	4. Chapter 4: Packing

Chapter 4

"Edward, how could he think that? I mean…" she trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"Shh, I know, Bella. I know," I whispered into her hair.

"Did he…How could…" She couldn't even form a coherent sentence. I held her tighter, rocking her until her breathing evened out.

I heard very quiet knocking at the door, and both Bella and I looked up to see Alice, half-smiling at Bella.

"We need to pack," Alice said quietly. "We already knew that we didn't have much time, what with Charlie becoming suspicious, but now that the dogs know that we broke the treaty, we either have to get out of Forks or engage them in a fight. I'm very sure we would prefer the first." I nodded once, but Bella seemed shocked by Alice's news.

_Leave?_ I heard Bella thinking. _I knew that we would have to, but I didn't think it would be so soon. _Images of Charlie and Renee flashed through her mind. _I'm going to hurt them so much…_

Guilt and sadness consumed me. I was causing her this pain. If it weren't for me, if I had never come to Forks, she would be a normal teenage girl. Even if I had come to Forks, but left her human, she wouldn't have to leave her family so unexpectedly. It was all my fault…

Bella looked up at me, seeing my grief, and pulled her arms around me. I was surprised. She was the one who was sad, and yet she comforted me? I shook my head, chuckling under my breath.

"Silly Bella," I breathed, pressing my lips to her hair. "So absurd." She pulled back to smile up at me. I smiled back at her, before standing up. I pulled her up with me, and, even when she was upright, I held securely to her hand. She smiled wider, before laughing quietly, turning to my large CD collection.

"What?"

"Well, you can't take all of these. How are you going to choose?"

I laughed. "Do you honestly think that I composed this entire collection from living in Forks alone?" I released her hand for a moment, only to take it again once I had a deep, square suitcase in my hand. I began pulling down CDs, placing them gently in the suitcase. She laughed.

"You have an entire suitcase just for CDs?" She laughed. An image of myself, jumping up and down on my suitcase of CDs to jam it closed, passed through her mind. I laughed, harder than before. The image looked so comical!

"Your mind is very original, that is for sure," I laughed, before closing my suitcase, having finished packing it. She looked down, embarrassed, but her cheeks remained pale.

My smile fell in one instant.

The pain of the realization hit me as hard as it did that first time. She was no longer human. I had taken her life, I had killed her, in essence. Because of my selfishness, she would never again blush, never again feel the warmth that was a symbol of her life. Her heart would never again beat, and it was all because I was too selfish to allow her to remain human.

But then, the memory of her after the accident flashed through my mind. Bella, covered in ash and blood, her life fading before my very eyes. I remembered how her blood had tormented me, before in her truck. There was so much of it; I could have killed her then. But something inside me, some blessed force, allowed me to hold my control, to keep myself from giving in to my desires, even up to the very end, when I was faced with turning her myself.

I realized at that moment that I had forgotten something very crucial. I had turned Bella, and yet she had never agreed to become my wife. All traces of pain vanished, and I could feel myself grinning. Bella stared at me, confused by my sudden change of emotion, but I only shook my head at her. I would ask her in Alaska.

_Oh my GOD!_ I heard Alice mentally scream from below me. _You HAVE to let me pick out the ring with you!_

"Not a chance," I said quietly, causing Bella to look more confused.

_Not a chance?_ Bella thought. _What is he talking about? Wait, Alice is suddenly VERY excited, he must be talking to her. But… what did she see?_

_If you don't let me help you, I'll tell Bella_, Alice threatened, a teasing smile in her thoughts.

"Don't you dare," I said darkly. Bella's frown deepened. "You will do no such thing."

"Edward?" Bella said, looking up at me.

"Yes, Bella?" I said, tuning out Alice's thoughts.

"Um, I don't have any clothes to pack."

Alice was suddenly in my room, a suitcase in her hands. "Yes, you do," she said. "I've already packed you a suitcase." I noticed how much it was bulging; it looked ready to burst.

"How long have you been gathering clothing for her?" I asked, suspicious. She laughed her tiny, tinkling laugh.

"Since the day you brought her to our house," she laughed. I glowered at her, but she only smiled at me, before taking our suitcases and disappearing down the hallway.

It certainly looked very odd with all of us taking our cars. Carlisle's was in the lead, holding most of the suitcases (Emmett's Jeep, driven by Esme, held the others.) Following the Jeep was Alice's Turbo, which held Jasper and Alice. Emmett and Rosalie followed them in her car. Bella and I were in the rear in my Volvo.

When Bella saw all the cars lined up, she smiled.

_It looks like a parade or something._

"I'm sure it will be quite a shock to see so many cars leaving at once," I agreed.

Bella opened the door to my car, pausing when she noticed one small suitcase in the backseat. She looked back at me, confused.

"The other two cars were full, and since it's my suitcase anyways, I put it in my car," I explained. The truth was, I wanted to be absolutely sure that no harm came to that suitcase. In it was a small black box that held the ring for Bella. Alice and I had gone "hunting" earlier that day, and we picked out the ring for her. Alice had assured me that she would love it.

_Edward!_ I heard Alice thinking, panic in her thoughts. _Edward, I just had a vision. Victoria is going to-_

_**A/N: OOOH! BIG CLIFFIE! THERE IS ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT, AND THE FASTER I GET REVIEWS, THE FASTER THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME UP!!!!!! SO GIMME SOME REVIEWS PEOPLE:D**_


	5. Chapter 5: Tragedy

Four things happened within a very short time frame then, one after another.

One: There was a loud snarl.

Two: Rosalie's car flipped over.

Three: I veered the car to the right to avoid crashing into them, and

Four: Bella started screaming.

"They'll be fine, Bella, I swear!" I reassured her. Bella's eyes were still wide with shock, though. I couldn't figure out why until I heard the one word she was screaming in her thoughts.

_Victoria!_

I looked back to the road in panic. Sure enough, Victoria was right in front of the car, snarling as she flipped it over. The world tumbled around me in a terrifying whirlpool, and Bella was screaming the entire time.

Once the car stopped rolling, I crawled out of the car. I turned to help Bella back in, when I heard a hissing sound from the front of the car. I realized that there was a gas leaking from the car, and I cried out as the car blasted into the air, an aftereffect of the gas hitting the car's fuel.

"Bella!" I yelled, running to the wreckage that was my Volvo. I had a horrid flashback then, to the event that forced me to turn her. But… she was a vampire now, she couldn't die on me! "Bella!" She's not answering me, why isn't she answering me? I began tearing frantically at the burning car, desperate to find my angel. Finally, finally, I reached her, and gently pulled her from the car.

I had never known such damage could be done to a vampire. Her hair was frail from the flame, and her entire body was blackened from the explosion. She wouldn't open her eyes, wouldn't respond to my pleading. Was she… No! I refused for her to die! Not now, not when I was going to ask her to marry me. I looked wildly around me, and found Victoria's smug face.

"_You._" I charged for her, snarling. My fury consumed me, and I was not fully aware of my actions as I heard a scream coming from Victoria as I killed her. It was as if I was watching from outside my body.

Once Victoria was dead, I ran back to Bella, who still remained silent. I had no idea if she was alive or not; what is there to check for in a physically dead being? I couldn't check a pulse, for her heart was dead. I couldn't listen for breathing, for it wasn't necessary for our kind.

"Carlisle!" I called out. He was at my side in an instant. "I don't know," I said in a hoarse whisper. "I don't know what to look for."

As Carlisle began checking over Bella, I looked around me. Rosalie's car was totaled, but Rosalie and Emmett were both fine. Alice and Jasper were standing by them, seeming shocked into silence. Esme caught my eye, and her expression and thoughts were consumed with worry. I tore away from her gaze, to look back to Carlisle. His expression was grim.

"Carlisle?" I said slowly. He wouldn't look at me.

_Mate for mate,_ he thought sadly. I roared in anger. No! She couldn't be dead! She just couldn't! I just turned her, and we were going to get married and…She just couldn't be dead!

"She can't be dead," I said aloud, my voice breaking twice. Carlisle put one hand on my shoulder.

"She can't be dead," I repeated numbly. It felt as if I were hollow inside, as if this were all a dream. A sick, sick dream, but a dream nonetheless. I closed my eyes tight, willing myself to be back with Bella, to watch her laugh, to watch her sleep, to watch her live. She just _couldn't_ be dead…

"Bella…" I looked down at her, my body shaking with tearless sobs. "Bella, please." She's not dead, she's going to open her eyes, and sit up, and we will just go back to how things were. She's not dead…

Mate for mate, I remembered. Victoria had planned this, had wanted her dead, had killed her. She had won…

I had to go to the Volturi. I couldn't exist without her, I just couldn't…

A flash of a memory, lasting less than a second, came to me. Bella, running to stop me from killing myself before, when I thought her dead the last time. She wouldn't want me to try again.

But this was different, wasn't it? She was really dead this time, it was different.

But… I thought she was really dead then, too.

It was decided then. I slowly stood up, cradling my angel's lifeless form in my arms. Turning to my family, I could hear their grieving thoughts, hear their pity, their sadness, their attempts at comforting words. But I blocked them out. I didn't want to hear of her death again. It would further rip open my raw wounds.

I couldn't go to the Volturi, that was certain. Bella wouldn't want that. So then, I had to simply go on existing, to live my life for her, and only her. I would continue to live for the sake of my love.

For Bella, and for Bella alone, I shall exist.

((A/N:::: now before you all kill me for killing of Bella... there WILL be a sequel! Will post title in next update))


	6. Sequel

**Hi everbody!!! It's me again!! I have the sequel up now, and I hope I should be able to update it more often… Anyways, it's called ****Existence**

**Summary: **The sequel to 'Damning an Angel.Edward knows Bella is dead.He saw her murder himself.And yet,there is a girl that is just too similar to her to simply ignore.Is is Bella?

**I hope you all enjoy the sequel as much as you enjoyed this one!!!**

**  
Peace out!**

**volvos4vamps**


End file.
